Past is Haunting
by LovetheKlaroline
Summary: FBI agents Caroline & Stefan Salvatore have been investigating a series of murders. The victims all have notes addressed to the Salvatore daughter regarding a threat to her past. She's in danger and her brothers know it but Damon forbids the Mikaelson's (their best friends) from ever turning his baby sister into a vampire. But that might change as the danger grows. CONTAINS RAPE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD or TO! Alaric didn't go to Mystic Falls at all. This story is probably terrible but oh well! This is set in New Orleans without any of The Originals story line. There probably isn't a college in New Orleans but I wanted there to be one in my story. This story is quite dark in places so be warned. This chapter has rape in it so if you don't want to read it, don't read the flashback. Nobody knows about the supernatural unless they are part of it or are told.**

Caroline's office- 10am:

Caroline enters her office and takes a seat just as Stefan walks in with a coffee and a pile of folders. "What's up?" She asks as he sits down. He opens up the top folder and hands it to her. She quickly scans over it-stopping at the picture of the 18 year old girl who looked like a doll. "It was only called in 30 minutes ago so this is just rough notes. Alaric wants you and me to go and check out the scene" Stefan tells her.

"Why us?" Caroline murmurs as she continues to read the report that had been hastily put together. "There's something else they found down there" Stefan admits quietly. Caroline raises her eyebrows at Stefan as she expects him to continue. When he doesn't finish, her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What else Stefan?" She demands. "There was a note addressed to you, it read '_I am coming for you, you knew me once and I loved you so make sure you watch for the next little girl because soon enough it will be you who looks like they do'"_

"What have I done to deserve this?" Caroline whispers shocked as Stefan hands her a picture of the note. "You're my little sister and I swear that nobody is going to touch you" Stefan promises as he kisses her forehead. "Now come on, we need to get to the scene" Caroline nods and stands up, Stefan wraps an arm around her as they walk off towards her car.

* * *

Local Park- 11am:

Once they arrive at the crime scene Caroline holds her badge up to get past the police officers. She rushes forwards to examine the body herself to see if the girl looks at all like her-which she does. "Stef, she looks just like me" Caroline murmurs to Stefan who is stood beside her. He pulls her arms gently so that she is facing him "Caroline look at me, you aren't going to get hurt because there is four vampires that you live with who can keep you safe, I swear" Caroline nods and they walk back towards her car ready to drive back to the office.

* * *

Mikaelson mansion - 6pm:

Caroline sits down on the sofa with her files for the new murder and turns the TV up louder. "Turn it off Caroline you don't need to watch this" Rebekah says sitting beside her. "I need to find the person killing these poor girls and making them look like me" Caroline insists as she begins reading through some of the notes made by a medical examiner so far. Stefan sits in a chair across from her "Anything new yet?" Stefan asks. "Time of death was between 3am and 6am this morning. The body was deposited between 8:30am and 9:20 am because the body was found at 9:30 and has been identified as Laura Conally. Laura was 18 and studied at the university here in New Orleans" Caroline replies.

"Do you two even have any potential suspects as to threatening Caroline?" Rebekah ponders aloud. Caroline huffs under her breath and replies "Well it's someone from my past that much is obvious. I think it would be someone from high school. We know that the girl Laura had been raped before her death as there was an extensive amount of bruising and blood on her body so that makes it a man which narrows my search down to half the school"

"What about past boyfriends?" Rebekah announces watching the news reporter explain the death of Laura. Caroline laughs "Do you really think that Matt or Tyler would want to kill me?" She stands up and storms angrily out of the room-bumping into Kol on the way. "What is up with the Barbie princess?" Kol sniggers as Caroline's door slams shut. "Maybe she is on edge because somebody wants to kill her" Rebekah responds turning the TV off. Kol nods and walks off into the kitchen whilst Rebekah sits on Stefan's lap. "We're getting married soon" He murmurs in her ear-kissing a trail up and down her neck. "Can't you guys get a room?" Kol teases as he walks back in with a glass of bourbon. Stefan and Rebekah pull apart and Stefan heads upstairs.

Caroline storms up to her bedroom and angrily slams the door behind her. She lies down on the bed, curls into a fetal position and begins crying. Soon enough she hears a knock on her door. "Go away Stefan" She whispers knowing he can hear her.

The door opens and Stefan sits on the edge of her bed, he pulls her into his lap and begins stroking her hair. "I know you're scared and you have every right to be but I think that we need to look at the options of past boyfriends too" Stefan mutters. Caroline looks up at him thinking back to when she her and Tyler's relationship first went downhill.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO:**_

"_Happy birthday Caroline" Liz murmurs kissing Caroline's cheek as Caroline rushes off and climbs into her car._

_She arrives at Tyler's house and walks through the front door. Tyler stands at the top of the stairs smirking. She smiles and rushes up to kiss him. He slams her into the wall and begins attacking her neck with kisses "Tyler" She moans as he sucks on her neck-making her vein rise in her neck. He flashes her onto his bed and they begin frantically undressing each other._

_Tyler hovers above Caroline and begins teasing her neck again, he bites into her throat making her start fighting to get him off her and he plunges inside of her. "Tyler no!" Caroline yells as she continues fighting and struggling. She soon passes out due to blood loss and Tyler sleeps beside her-just like a normal happy couple. _

_When Caroline wakes up she quickly sends a text to her Stefan asking him to come and pick her up. Stefan texts her when he is outside, Caroline stands from the bed and slips her dress on then picks up her heels. She tiptoes out of the door and is slammed into the wall by an angry Tyler. _

_He licks the blood off of her neck, looks into her eyes and begins compelling her "You are going to remember what happened last night but you won't tell anybody. If anybody asks what happened to your neck you will tell them you let me feed from you. If any of your friends ask how you feel about me you will tell them you love me and that I love you" _

_He pulls away and Caroline's eyes turn dazed as she replies "I won't tell anybody, I let you feed from me because I love you and you love me too" Tyler nods and flashes into his bedroom whilst Caroline hurries away towards the front door and the safety of her brother. As she climbs into the car Stefan turns to her "Your heart is pounding are you ok?" Caroline nods and plasters a fake smile onto her face-one she knows Stefan doesn't believe. "Yeah I'm fine; I just thought I saw something"_

* * *

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

"_Please Tyler, don't. Please I'm begging you" Caroline pleads as Tyler hovers above her, digging his nails into her hips-drawing blood. She cries out in agony as he forcefully plunges into her and ferociously bites into her neck painfully for the fifth time that night. "Your mine and you always will be, nobody can take you away from me" _

_Caroline didn't-couldn't-tell her brothers why she had at least 10 bites on her neck when she got home the next day. Damon looked at her angrily whilst Stefan's face was full of sympathy. "I want you to know Caroline that when you really need me, I'll be there for you because I'm your brother" Stefan whispers encouragingly in her ear as he and Damon walk out leaving Caroline to their parents fury._

* * *

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

That was the night her parents were killed by somebody-that was what made her decide to leave Mystic Falls after school to become part of the FBI. Liz and Bill had been walking home from a charity event hosted by Carol Lockwood when somebody came up behind them and stabbed Bill. They left him to bleed out whilst they drained Liz nearly dry. Stefan and Damon didn't do it because they, along with Rebekah and Kol were with Caroline at the Salvatore boarding house.

Klaus was still angry at Bonnie for trying to desiccate him-although she failed because of Caroline-but wouldn't have gone after the Salvatore's because they helped him. Elijah and Katherine were in England on their travels. So that left Tyler who had been unsired to Klaus for a week and would have had no excuse if it was him, yet nobody ever found the suspect although most of it was covered up by the council.

Caroline lifts her head from Stefan's lap "What if it is Tyler back to finish what he started?" Caroline whispers.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK 2 AND A HALF YEARS**_

_Tyler lies on one side of the bed out cold as Caroline injects him with a vervain and wolfsbane blend. She quickly gets changed and runs out the front door, putting her car in gear she speeds away from the Lockwood mansion. Caroline grabs her scarf from her handbag and presses it against the seeping wounds on the side of her neck as she pulls to a stop outside her and her brother's home. _

_She rushes into the house and immediately 4 vampires flash to the foyer to see what the smell is. "Caroline" Stefan chokes as he sees the bloody scarf and wounds. Rebekah gasps "What happened?" Caroline presses the scarf against her neck harder. "Ty...Tyler...he...he...I can't tell you" She stutters._

_Kol locks eyes with her "You will ignore any compulsion Tyler has used on you before and you shall be free to say as you please" Caroline's eyes glaze over as she repeats "I will ignore Tyler's compulsion and be free to say as I please" Damon grits his teeth "What. Did. That. Mutt. Do?" _

"_He...he f...fed on m...m...me and he for...forced himself on...me" Caroline admits quietly. Damon slams his hand through a wall and a glass shatters behind Caroline. She turns to see Klaus who looks ready to kill. "How long" Rebekah whispers. Caroline looks hesitant. "How long Caroline?" Klaus asks as he places his hands in her shoulders, she flinches and he immediately removes his hands. _

"_This is your fault!" Caroline accuses as she turns to glare daggers at him. He looks at her shocked. "My fault, my fault is that I let this go on for as long as I have" He shouts. "It's your fault, if you hadn't made him a hybrid, and then forced him to follow your every order than I would have been alright!" She snarls and then stumbles on her feet. She leans slightly on the wall before standing up straight. As she locks eyes on him again she falls to the floor unconscious._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"I am sure everything will be fine, now sleep Caroline. You need it" Stefan murmurs as he lays beside Caroline, who snuggles into his side.


	2. Chapter 2: New Information

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, favourite-ing or following my story! Alexa G & Amy thank you for reviewing, glad you like it. I don't have a Beta so if there are spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know. Quick little bit of information: Caroline is a human and is a Salvatore. Stefan & Damon are both vampires. Rebekah and Kol are still Originals. Tyler is a hybrid which will be explained in future chapters along with his and Caroline's relationship before he was turned. Bill and Liz were human and part of the council just like in TVD, they knew that the Mikaelson's were vampires and that Damon and Stefan were too but didn't have a problem with it as they were all protecting Caroline. They knew Klaus had turned Tyler into a hybrid but it was to make Tyler's life and the lives of the people in Mystic Falls safer.**

* * *

Mikaelson Mansion-9am:

Caroline walks into the kitchen to see Stefan and Damon having a serious conversation. As soon as Damon notices Caroline he stops talking. "I'm going back to the park that Laura Conally was found in, to see if I can find anything" Caroline tells them as she packs her handbag. Damon flashes in front of her as she tries to pick up her car keys.

"Damon, move aside!" She demands but Damon doesn't move a muscle. Caroline tries to snatch the keys from Damon but he doesn't let go. "Damon move, I'm going to go with her" Stefan says breaking the silence and snatching the keys from Damon. Caroline smirks and follows after Stefan who walks out towards her car.

* * *

Conference room-2pm:

"What is the victim's name?" Alaric asks Caroline and Stefan who are stood at the end of the table. "Her name is Laura Conally. She was 18 years old and was attending New Orleans College when she went missing for 7 days. Her body was found at 9:20am and her time of death was approximately 5am. Her older brother James and her mother were apparently told that she was at a friend's house" Caroline explains.

Alaric nods "Well Caroline I want you to go and speak with her mother to see if she noticed anything strange" Caroline and Stefan begin collecting up their stuff and head towards the car.

Caroline and Stefan arrive at The Conally house to see Mrs Conally standing outside waiting for them. "Mrs Conally, I'm agent Caroline Salvatore and this is my brother and partner-" Caroline greets but is cut off by Stefan who puts his hand out to shake "Stefan Salvatore"

"I am Kate Conally but please call me Kate" Kate says shaking Stefan's hand and leading them inside her house. They sit at the kitchen table with coffee as Caroline gets the file out and Stefan begins to ask Kate some questions. "When did you last see your daughter?"

"8 days ago. She was here and she was incredibly excited because she was going over her new boyfriend's house for the night" Kate answers sadly. Stefan nods and writes it down whilst Caroline speaks up "How long had they been going out?" Kate frowns and thinks hard. "Only one week at the most. She had only just met him at college, which did worry me at the time. Why...you don't think?" Kate looks alarmed at Caroline.

"I don't know anything but we cannot rule out the possibility that this new friend had something to do with it. Do you have a name?" Caroline reassures Kate as best as she can. "His name was Jason, I was never told his surname. He had short dark brown hair, tanned skin, very muscled and also brown eyes. That is all I know" Kate tells Caroline who nods and looks towards Stefan before standing "Thank you so much Mrs Conally, I'm sorry about your daughter. When we know who killed Laura, we will contact you" Caroline and Stefan walk back towards their car.

* * *

Caroline's Office-4pm:

"Results have come back saying she was drugged so that her reactions were slower and it made her unable to move more than a twitch. She had a drip attached to her arm to make this drug stay in her body until she bled to death. There is one problem though; she had bite marks all along her inner thighs. Something we wouldn't have seen until she was examined because of the dress she was wearing. The fact that she was made up shows that someone-most likely a woman-was made to make Laura look her best just before she was drained fully" Stefan says as he pulls the results out from the case file for Caroline to look over.

"Well that narrows down who I know from school that is a vampire" Caroline comments. Stefan looks at her with furious eyes.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO**_

"_Caroline, we don't want you dating a vampire honey it's dangerous" Liz snaps as Caroline stands there fidgeting with her top. "He bit you didn't he?" Bill murmurs from the doorway. Caroline flinches and doesn't answer causing Liz to huff in frustration. "The only vampires I want to hear you with are your brother's or the Mikaelson's ok?" Liz orders firmly, Caroline only nods knowing it wouldn't only be them._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Mikaelson Mansion-4pm:

Rebekah picks her phone up from the table yet again, she unlocks it and her finger hovers over the call button. After mulling it over she presses the call button and holds the phone to her ear. It doesn't take long before she hears the voice of her brother. "Rebekah. What is wrong?" Elijah's comforting voice sounds in her ear.

"Caroline has a new case but it's one that is aimed at her. A girl was murdered 7 days after being kidnapped; she was raped, drained of blood and made to look exactly like Caroline. She had a tonne of make up on and a new summer dress that had never been worn, it was like the ones Caroline buys" Rebekah rushes the story out to Elijah who takes in a deep breath before speaking. "Rebekah you must keep her safe, I can have myself and Niklaus fly over but it won't be for at least another day"

"No, you don't have to do that. I know Nik would not like to see her again. I just thought that you should know that I may need your help soon, I will speak to you soon" Rebekah murmurs hanging up the phone.

* * *

Somewhere in New Orleans-10pm:

Two young 18 year old girls wander down the alleyway following a man. "Are we nearly there yet?" The first girl asks the man who smiles and opens a door. He disappears inside, the girls following after. After the door is shut two large screams fill the air.


	3. Chapter 3: Digging Deeper

2 days later Caroline's office 11am:

Caroline lifts the phone to her ear and takes a sip of her coffee. "Caroline, we have another 2 missing girls. Conference room, 5 minutes for the update" Alaric says before hanging up. Caroline picks up her folder from the death of Laura Conally and heads off towards the conference room.

Alaric and Stefan are already sat in there whereas the rest of the team are just heading up the hallway. They take their seats as Caroline pulls the board with the information on over. "Laura Conally was 18 years old. She was last seen alive by her mother 10 days ago when she was saying goodbye for the night because she was going over her new boyfriend's house. They had been dating for a maximum of 7 days before her death. His name was Jason; he has brown hair and brown eyes, tanned skin and is of a muscled build. Apparently they met in college. Laura was drugged the whole time she was captive to keep her awake most of the time but far too weak to move many muscles which means the killer has to have some kind of medical background as it was given to her system continuously via IV, she was raped and drained of blood" Caroline explains to the team.

Alaric hands Caroline 2 pictures of the new missing girls. She sticks them up on the board as Alaric stands to brief them. "The one on the left is Hannah James, the other is Amelia Donald. Hannah and Amelia went missing 2 days ago but nobody thought anything of it at first, but now they think they might be connected to Laura Conally. They all went to New Orleans College; they are all 18 and have the same sort of appearance, blond hair, blue eyes the list goes on. Hannah and Amelia were best friends and were last seen leaving Amelia's house together"

"They haven't turned up yet which means they are still alive but they won't have long so we need to get this case solved. Caroline and I will go and talk to the families" Stefan declares heading for the door. Caroline follows after him towards her car. "What if we don't manage to catch the killer Stef?" Caroline whispers as Stefan starts the engine. "We will" He assures her as they drive towards The James' house.

* * *

Conference room 2pm:

Caroline rushes back into the conference room the team and Alaric trailing behind her. "I found another link between the victims" Caroline starts, Alaric looks at her waiting for her to carry on but she hesitates. "What is it then?" He exclaims as she bites her lip and pulls out a file. "They all met a man named Jason, 1 week before their abductions, the description fits as the same man and they all met him at New Orleans College" Caroline announces.

"So we need to send somebody to the College and look over all records of a man named Jason taking classes there" Alaric summarises he then turns to Caroline "Has the forensics team contacted you yet with any news on the little note that was left for you with Laura Conally's body?" Caroline shakes her head and Alaric pulls his phone out sending a quick text to someone.

* * *

Mikaelson Mansion:

Damon enters his sister's bedroom where she is lying in bed in the dark. He sits on the end by her feet. "What Damon?" Caroline spits at him as she tries to avoid his eyes. "I want you to drop out from this case Caroline; I then want to take you somewhere we can keep you safe. I hate that someone wants to kill you because of your childhood" Damon explains as he pushes her golden locks behind her ear. She pulls away and replies "I'm finishing this case and Stefan is always with me which means nobody will hurt me"

"But you're human which means you need as much protection as possible. I will not have you being killed before you have managed to create a family" Damon reminds her. "You just want me to live a human life, growing old whilst my older brothers and best friends stay young forever" Caroline argues.

Damon sighs and stands from the bed; he pulls a box from his pocket and takes out a silver ring with diamonds and sapphires encrusted into it. He puts it on Caroline's middle finger of her right hand. "What are you doing?" She asks him as he kisses her forehead. "It was mum's and I thought you should have it" Damon tells her as he walks out of her bedroom.

* * *

"Please don't hurt me, please" A girl begs as she tugs at the restraints tying her to the bed. The bites on her thighs and throat bleeding everywhere. She turns to see her friend lying on another bed-tied down and covered in bites-with a drip attached to her arm. Her eyes fluttering slightly as the drug worked its way through her system.

"If you make much more noise I might have to kill you sooner than planned _darling._ So pipe down" A man says in a calm threatening voice. He pulls her left arm slightly to inspect the drip still attached to her skin. "You have burned off the drug quicker than normal, best find some more" He throws her arm down harshly earning a slight grunt at the discomfort and walks over to the table by the door. Digging through it he finds another bag full of the clear liquid, he attaches the top end of the IV to the clear bag and hangs it on the stand. Giving it a squeeze the liquid flows down the tube and into the girl's bloodstream. Her eyelids flutter almost instantly and he begins snacking on her neck.

* * *

Conference room-4 days later:

"They found a body" Stefan tells the group after hanging up his phone. Caroline turns to him sadly "Where?" He grabs a red pin and pops it onto the map over a large shopping centre. "A dustbin round the back of the shopping centre at 8:40 this morning" Stefan answers writing it on a piece of paper and pinning it to the board. "Hannah James' body was found in the same condition as Laura's. There was also a note" Alaric explains handing Caroline a photograph of the note.

'_2 dead, how many more? You won't know until it's your turn darling. Your brother's cannot protect you and neither can your friends you so conveniently live with. If you run, I will find you and I will still kill you. Until next time my sweet Caroline'_

Caroline flinches at the nickname and drops the note in shock, Stefan picks it up and reads it then pins it to the board, next to the photograph of the other note. "I think we need an appeal to the public in front of the cameras to see if we can get Amelia back alive" Alaric murmurs to the group who agree with him. "Caroline you are good at appeals so I think we should get you out there" Alaric suggests to a nodding Caroline.

* * *

The man hands the girl a burner phone with the number already typed in. He looks into her eyes "You will call this number and claim to have escaped, you will say that you knocked out your kidnapper and ran" The girls pupils shrink then return to their natural size as she repeats "I will call this number and claim to have escaped, I will say I knocked my kidnapper out and ran" The man gives her a twisted smile and curls a lock of her hair around his finger "Good girl"

* * *

Caroline arrives at the City Hall and scans the large crowd for anybody she knows. She is about to step on stage when Stefan pulls her back "I have to go and track a call, they think it's Amelia" Caroline nods and gives him a quick hug before he flashes away. She steps up onto the platform; standing in front of the podium she faces the crowd of people. "I'm agent Salvatore of the FBI; I'm here today to ask anybody out there that might have seen Amelia Donald to tell a police officer because you might just save her life. We have already found 2 bodies in the past week and aren't defiantly sure when Amelia Donald's body will turn up but we know it will. So please somebody, anybody if you know something tell us because she doesn't have much time left"

Reporters step forwards to start asking questions as Caroline tries to step down from the platform. Just as Caroline's feet touch the ground there is an explosion right behind her that comes directly from the stage. Caroline is knocked to the ground and her eyelids drift closed.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Bonds

**A/N: ****MrsLeaMorgan**** you are my favourite reviewer ever. Thanks to you I have plenty more inspiration for the rest of this story and I am pleased to announce that I will be writing a short story/drabbles on the end of this as afters of P.I.H. Now get ready for a family scene where we shall see some of our favourite TVD/TO characters:D**

* * *

Stefan is stood outside on the phone to the tech team when there is a massive explosion behind him, coming from the city hall. He hangs up and flashes inside shouting "CAROLINE!" City hall is covered in blood, bodies and ash. Stefan finds Caroline's body lying crumbled next to the stage.

He calls ambulances immediately and 5 minutes later they are already arriving. Paramedics lift Caroline's body onto a stretcher and Stefan follows quickly behind as they begin to check Caroline's vitals. He phone's Damon just as the ambulance pulls into the hospital. The paramedics quickly rush Caroline into surgery as Stefan is stopped at the reception giving information and explaining that she is an FBI agent.

* * *

Damon arrives soon after with both Kol and Rebekah-who has a bag in her hand-on his heels. "Where is she?" He demands walking up to the reception where Stefan is stood. "She is undergoing surgery as we speak. She was thrown to the floor in the explosion and has some broken bones but I am sure she will make it out fine" The receptionist reassures Damon.

After sitting and waiting for 2 hours a nurse comes through to the waiting room. "Caroline Salvatore" She calls out causing the four vampires to stand. Damon opens his mouth but hesitates "Is she ok?" The nurse smiles sadly and nods before replying "She is still asleep and is in ICU due to her head injury so that we can keep an eye on her. She should wake in a few hours as there wasn't any brain damage that we could see but we need to be sure" The nurse explains as they stop in front of a room in ICU.

Caroline is laid on the bed, her hair fanned across the pillow like a golden halo, her sickly pale skin marred with cuts and bruises. She is hooked up to an IV and is breathing slowly. Damon sits by her feet and caresses her face whilst Stefan takes a seat next to her head and clutches her hand. Rebekah and Kol stand at the back quietly although Rebekah steps out to make a phone call to Elijah at one point.

"I don't want anybody giving her any vampire blood especially whilst she is asleep because she could die" Damon declares as he watches Caroline. Kol sighs quietly but they all nod in agreement to Damon's terms.

* * *

Hours later Stefan is still clutching Caroline's hand as her fingers twitch slightly. He looks around the empty room and then outside the window to see the nurses desk. As Caroline's hands twitch again, her eyelids also flutter. She lets out a quiet groan and her eyes open slightly then shut again. Stefan quickly rushes to get a nurse as Caroline's eyes open wide and her heart rate picks up.

She begins panicking and trying to pull out the IV, 3 nurses rush in with Stefan behind them. They grab Caroline and hold her still as another injects her with a sedative. She slowly stops fighting and her body goes limp in the nurse's arms, she lies Caroline back down gently on the bed. Stefan thanks the nurses and sits beside her again and waits for Damon to return with Rebekah and Kol. When they do return they bring Elijah and Klaus with them.

"She woke up but panicked so they drugged her again" Stefan announces as Damon takes his sisters other hand. "It will wear off faster and keep her calm" Damon nods at this and Stefan goes outside to call Alaric.

"We found Amelia Donald's body" Alaric says as Stefan paces around outside the hospital. "Was there a note?" Stefan asks wearily, Alaric pauses for a moment before telling him what it said "Close call this time, you nearly found me sweet Caroline. I hope you're not too bruised up and beaten after my little bomb because we still haven't played our game yet"

"We need to find him before anymore girls go missing" Stefan insists as he hangs up. Walking back towards Caroline's room he hears the argument going on between Klaus, Elijah and Damon. "_How can you let your sister lie there in so much pain, you claim to love her yet she is suffering more than you can imagine" _

"_My sister is my priority not yours Elijah, I decided she was never to be fed vampire blood and I will make sure she never is!" _Damon snaps, earning a growl from somebody. _"Listen mate, she deserves better than this. Allow me to heal her then take her away from whatever danger this man poses to her" _Klaus proposes as Stefan enters the room.

"Do you hear this Stef? They are trying to take our sister away from us, I can't imagine the heartless wolf looking after her" Damon snarls stepping in front of his sister's bed. Behind him a small groan silences the room, soon enough there is another accompanied by the twitch of fingers and the fluttering of eye lashes. She looks around the room carefully studying it before shutting her eyes again and letting out another series of painful moans. "Why are you all staring at me?" She murmurs in a scratchy voice.

"Care?" Rebekah's hesitant voice attracts Caroline's attention. "Do you remember what happened to you?" She asks Caroline whose face fills with sadness. She shuffles slightly and winces in pain. Klaus is immediately at her side his face full of concern. "I need to...I...I need to get out of here and get back home. I need to find this guy before he kills anybody else, need to find Amelia Donald" She says trying to move off the bed only to double over in pain.

Stefan tries to rush over but is grabbed by Rebekah whereas Elijah and Kol grab Damon as Klaus bites into his wrist and forces it into Caroline's mouth. She gags and chokes slightly on it at first, trying to spit it out but Klaus doesn't release her. Damon finally breaks the grip of Elijah and Kol and lunges for Klaus. "Klaus let her go"

Klaus quickly lays Caroline as gently as he can back on the bed. "Damon, NO!" She protests as he tries to punch Klaus, only to have his fist caught and crushed-bringing him to his knees. "Klaus please don't hurt him" Caroline pleads as Damon's hand is crushed further. Klaus turns to her-releasing Damon as he does-and begins inspecting the gashes and bruises slowly healing. "Now, don't tell me what to do again Damon" Klaus mutters as Caroline pulls away, carefully removes the IV and climbs off the other side of the bed to walk over to Stefan.

"Take me home Stef" She whispers as she reaches his side. As Damon stands Stefan nods to Caroline, Rebekah passes her a bag and says "I'll show you where the toilet is" After they leave, with Stefan on their heel Kol lets out a deep sigh gaining a glare from Elijah. "Caroline deserves to make her own decisions Damon; you shouldn't stop us or yourself from healing her if she needs to be. It should not matter to you if she becomes a vampire, we aren't that bad" Elijah explains carefully, Damon tenses but then relaxes. "It's not that being a vampire is bad it's that I will have failed her and my parents if she becomes a vampire. They wanted her to have children but if she becomes a vampire then she can't have children"

"But shouldn't that be her decision to make?" Kol pipes up from the corner. Klaus looks over at Damon with an eyebrow raised. Damon sighs and exits the room not looking back once.

* * *

Caroline exits the bathroom with Rebekah and they head over to Stefan who leads them out to the car. The first 10 minutes of the car drive are silent but Caroline breaks it by clearing her throat. "Have they found her yet?" She whispers, Stefan knows who she is talking about and so he nods his head.

"I had a call from Alaric about 2 hours ago; they found Amelia's body in a warehouse. It was on the lunchtime shift of 1:20pm, time of death was 11am and the time slot to dump the body was 45 minutes between shifts" Stefan tells her as they pull up to the mansion. Caroline climbs out and Stefan rushes to her side whilst Rebekah unlocks the front door.

"Was there a note?" Caroline questions as she sits on the sofa gently, Stefan goes rigid. "What did it say Stefan? Stefan what did it say?" Caroline pesters. Stefan takes her hands in his and replies "Close call this time, you nearly found me sweet Caroline. I hope you're not too bruised up and beaten after my little bomb because we still haven't played our game yet"

Caroline takes a shaky breath, standing she heads for the front door. "We need to finish this" She says hurriedly, Stefan rushes after her both climbing into the car. As Stefan begins driving his phone begins to ring so Caroline picks it up "Alaric, hi it's Caroline" She murmurs into the phone, then proceeding to explain the situation to her boss. "I will see you in a few minutes then, oh quickly before I go. Another girl is missing, the name is Annabel Peterson. We wouldn't have thought it has anything to do with the case based on appearance but we found out you know her well from coffee trips across the road everyday" Alaric informs her hanging up.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

**A/N: I don't own TVD/TO or Criminal Minds. MrsLeahMorgan you are the best, I really appreciate your participation into this story. It really keeps me on my toes:)**

* * *

"So Annabel Peterson is 21, she has short straight brown hair, green eyes; she's skinny and has no siblings. She worked in the cafe across the street where I frequently go to buy coffee" Caroline briefs the agents in the room, also pinning up relevant information. "We still have nothing on this Jason man" Alaric reminds the room, he turns to Stefan "Stefan you should head out to the College with Matt and find out anything you can on a Jason man"

"But we always go together" Caroline protests, Alaric shakes his head and Stefan sighs "Care, its ok. You go and speak with the manager and text me every 15 minutes" Caroline bites her lip but nods and grabs her bag as she heads towards the door. After she leaves Alaric dismisses all the other agents "Salvatore you can stay, Donovan wait outside"

"What can I do for you Ric?" Stefan asks as he packs his copy of the case up into a folder. "Are you sure she should be back? Its strange how the unsub has taken a girl completely out of the profile on all physicals, it makes me think that your sister isn't safe here in New Orleans" Ric reveals as he sips his coffee, Stefan frowns and heads for the door only stopping to say "I'll take that into consideration"

* * *

Caroline approaches the man on the counter of the cafe, he smiles in recognition. "Ah, Caroline, can I get you anything?" The man asks, Caroline sighs and waves him over to the corner of the counter. "Jack, I'm here to speak to Gabby; it's to do with Annabel" Jacks face pales and he nods, opening up the counter for her to walk through and head towards the office where Gabby is sat waiting.

"Gabby, its lovely to see you again, I just hoped it would be under better circumstances" Caroline greets the boss as she steps inside the office. Gabby smiles and stands up replying "So did I Care, so did I" Caroline takes a seat and begins questioning Gabby.

* * *

Stefan pulls up to the college in his car with Matt, they head up to the reception and are directed to the storage room where there is a computer that holds all student information. "So Matt since you're more of a technician than I am, you can check out the student's information whilst I look around the college" Stefan decides as he walks back towards the door.

His phone rings and he picks it up "_This Jason guy has popped up again. Apparently Annabel met him 3 days ago and agreed to go on a date with him last night but she wasn't seen since then" _Caroline informs him as he continues walking towards different parts of the college. "Well that's fantastic we still have no lead on this mysterious Jason. Anyway, Caroline now that you have finished speaking with your friend I think you should head home, Bekah's there so you should be fine" Stefan murmurs and hangs up.

Just as he is about to walk through a door into one of the many buildings he is stopped by a voice behind him whispering "Excuse me" He turns to see a small girl no older than 16. "How can I help you..."

"Marlie" She cuts in.

"Marlie, what can I do for you?" Stefan asks stepping closer to her; she pulls a knife from behind her and whispers "You are Stefan Salvatore aren't you?" Stefan nods. "The man made me come here to tell you that Annabel isn't going to last long" She rises the knife to stab herself in the abdomen but Stefan flashes over and takes the knife away, he then looks into her eyes and compels her "You will go home and forget everything that has happened to you today" Marlie nods and repeats "I will go home and forget everything that has happened to me today"

"Hey Stefan! I found something. On the database there is a guy named Jason who fits everything, but he barely attends lessons although he seemed to have been registered in last night from 6-10pm as there are some night lessons" Matt explains, Stefan nods and murmurs "There's two of them, two kidnappers, but one does the main kidnapping and murdering whereas the other stands in or is in charge"

* * *

Mikaelson Mansion:

Klaus walks into the kitchen in search of Caroline, he finds her stood at the sink washing up. He clears his throat and Caroline turns her head, when she sees him she frowns "Klaus" He sighs and takes a step closer to her. She turns around angrily "Don't even bother"

"I'm sorry love. Please tell me how I can make it better" Klaus pleads, coming closer again "You can't" She protests and splashes some of the soapy water, he smirks slightly and replies "I can die trying"

"Look Nik, you left me heartbroken and I swore that I would never become involved with you again no matter my feelings" Caroline admits as she continue washing up. "You know why I left, because of Mikael. I love you and I need you to forgive me as I was doing it to protect you" Klaus replies.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK 4 AND A HALF YEARS AGO **_

_Caroline rushes out of the Grill towards the main road. She runs into a man and she drops her folder. "Sorry love" The man replies as he bends down to pick it up. She smiles and looks into his handsome face framed by dark blond hair. Her eyes first lock on his plump lips as they purse. She has a sudden urge to kiss them but doesn't. Frantically she moves her eyes only to lock gazes with Klaus' own captivating blue ones._

"_Thanks" Caroline smiles as she takes her folder from his outstretched hand. "Caroline Salvatore" She introduces herself as she puts her other hand out to shake his, but he takes it and places a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Pleasure, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson but you can call me Klaus or Nik which ever you prefer"_

_**3 YEARS AGO**_

"_Nik, you haven't come in days. I was worried about you" Caroline chastises as Klaus climbs up the stairs of her room in the boarding house. She clambers into bed and he joins her "I'm sorry for that sweetheart, I have been busy you see" He replies as she tucks herself into his side and tightens the cover around herself. "You were too busy to see me on my 17__th__ birthday?" Caroline asks as her brows furrow in confusion. _

"_No Caroline, I was too busy finding you a gift. Here" He replies handing her a medium sized box. She opens it up and gasps because inside are a pair of diamond earrings with a matching necklace. "Oh Nik, they are beautiful. I love them" She throws her arms around his neck and plants a kiss on his cheek._

_**2 YEARS AGO**_

"_Caroline if I do not leave now then you shall die" Klaus says firmly as he shakes Caroline's shoulders. Tears drip down her cheeks as she defies him. "No! I refuse to let you leave me. Everybody leaves me and you promised you wouldn't. Please Nik, I...I don't think I could survive if you leave me"  
_

"_I have to" Klaus roars making Caroline jump. "If I don't leave then Mikael will kill your brothers and he will take you just to cause me pain. But eventually he will kill you unless I leave" He continues._

"_But I can come with you. Why won't you let me come with you?" She asks, he sighs and takes a deep breath. "Because I don't even like you let alone love you. You are useless and shallow" Klaus lies and Caroline gasps pain filling her face as the tears flow down her face. "I never want to see you again" She yells brokenly and runs off._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"It doesn't work that way!" Caroline snaps as she places a plate on the drying rack, Klaus frowns and sighs quietly "I'm sorry Caroline, I love you and I will spend the rest of my days showing you this" Caroline sniffs, turns around and wraps her arms around his middle. She presses her lips to his and he pushes her against the counter. She pulls at his necklaces and he lifts her up on top of the counter, instinctively Caroline wraps her legs around his waist. She pulls away to catch her breath and Klaus begins peppering kisses down her throat making her moan "Nik"

"Wait!" She murmurs pulling away. Klaus' eyebrows furrow. "Did you mean those things you said to me? Am I really useless and shallow?" She whispers, Klaus pulls her chin up with his index finger and kisses her softly on the lips "No"

Klaus trails the kisses back up her neck to her lips and they begin kissing roughly again just as the front door slams open and the cheery voice of Katherine is heard. They continue kissing, ignoring the tale tell sounds of Katherine coming towards the kitchen. "Have any of you seen...oh" Katherine stutters as she enters to see the lip locked couple. They separate their lips but still hold each-other close. "Have you seen Elijah?"

* * *

"Please let me go" A girl pleads as she is un-tied from the chair and dragged naked to a bed where she is re-tied. The man begins to trail his hands up her legs. She struggles with her legs and tries to free them but he uses supernatural strength to force her into the bed as well as plunging himself inside of her. She arches in pain as he thrusts supernaturally fast, soon enough her whimpers and begs to be freed fill the room.

The man slaps her across the cheek and sinks his fangs into her breast; she whimpers and tries to move but cannot. The man continues thrusting and draining her life away until her eyes glass over and she stops struggling. Another man comes out of the shadows clapping "Well done, you have shown that you are ready to take the real prize and the revenge that comes with it"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

**A/N:Ok so for anybody reading, the end of this chapter is slightly M rated and gives suggestions to what will happen in the next few chapters so if you don't want to read it then don't read past the 6****th**** line break.**

* * *

After Klaus had accompanied Caroline up to bed, everybody else had settled down to fill Katherine in on what had been happening. "So basically Caroline has a crazy psychopathic guy after her?" Katherine sums up as she sips the glass of wine. Rebekah nods holding onto Stefan's hand, Elijah places a hand on Katherine's shoulder "It's difficult to know how to protect Caroline when we do not know the threat" Elijah says mainly focusing on Damon who hadn't spoken a word. "But it would make more sense if there were two of them doing the kidnapping and murdering, hence the change of profile on the last murder" Stefan explains.

"I have contacted Bonnie telling her we need help but not explaining it in detail over the phone. She is coming along with Elena but I'm not sure when they will arrive" Kol announces. "I could change her now and then take her away" Damon murmurs, Kol snorts "You've changed your tune" Damon growls but stays where he is.

* * *

A phone begins buzzing on the bedside table; a pale hand reaches out to turn it off. It begins buzzing again "Sweetheart turn it off" Klaus' sleep filled voice fills the room; a groan is heard beside him "What time is it?" She whispers as she sits up and begins rubbing her eyes. "Time you come back to bed" Klaus replies and pulls her back to him "Nik!" She squeals and he begins trailing kisses down her throat.

Her phone buzzes again so she picks it up to answer it "Yes" She answers sweetly and listens to Alaric's voice on the other end of the phone "Annabel Peterson is dead" Caroline hangs up the phone and launches out of bed, heading straight for her wardrobe to begin getting dressed for work. Klaus watches her from the bed as she puts on black tights, a black pencil skirt and a purple blouse paired with some purple Louboutins.

She then rushes into the bathroom to brush her teeth, tame her curls and apply some natural make up. When she re-enters the bedroom to grab her coat, handbag and phone Klaus clears his throat. "What?" She asks innocently walking towards him to peck his lips. "I hope you're going to get your brother" Klaus murmurs.

* * *

"So basically this note is a warning" Stefan sums up as Caroline paces her office, she picks the picture of the note left with Annabel Peterson's corpse up from the desk and re-reads it. '_Times up darling, soon enough we shall spend lots of time together. I hope you watch every shadow because you never know what one will be mine'_

"They are taunting me Stefan" Caroline whispers as she places the picture back on the desk. There is a knock on the door and in walks Matt "We need you to come down to forensics Stefan" Stefan sighs, kisses Caroline's forehead and walks out behind Matt. She studies the picture again and remembers another argument she had with Tyler.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Tyler please...I...I didn't mean for them to find out, I-" Caroline stutters, she begins choking as Tyler wraps his hand around her throat. "You have no idea what you have done!" He spits and releases her throat as the front door opens and Stefan calls out to Caroline. Tyler bends down, forcing her head to the side he whispers in her ear "Mark my words, watch the shadows Caroline. Watch each shadow" He then flashes out of her bedroom._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

She shakes her head, puts on her coat and grabs her purse. She then walks over to the cafe. Just as she is about to open the door she hears a faint moan coming from the alley down the side of the building. "Hello" She calls nervously, Caroline listens for a reply and hears short ragged breaths "Help" Looking around and stepping further down the alley Caroline see's a woman's feet.

She rushes over and see's that the woman is covered in bites; Caroline presses her fingers to her pulse point but jumps at the sound of chuckling behind her. She turns around and is thrown against the wall. She grunts and puts her hand to the back of her pencil skirt where her gun is kept. Drawing it Caroline begins searching her surroundings; she turns and shoots the figure that is standing a few feet away.

Seconds later Caroline is pinned to somebody's chest, a firm grip on her throat. She drops her gun and begins clawing at the hand. They quickly take a needle from their pocket and inject it into Caroline's neck. Caroline whimpers, her eyelids fluttering as she loses consciousness and drops into her kidnappers arms. He quickly looks around and flashes away, leaving a note behind.

* * *

"_Stefan she isn't answering her phone!" _Rebekah's shrill voice yells through the phone. Stefan holds it away from his ear and replies "Yes ok Bekah, I only went down a floor to have a look at something for Matt. I just assumed she was at the toilet" Stefan walks into Caroline's office, immediately he notices that her phone and hand bag are still on the desk where she left them but her coat is gone.

"Her coat is gone which means she went out somewhere, but she didn't take her phone or her handbag which suggests she was only going to be gone for about 5 minutes" Stefan murmurs as he pockets her phone and heads outside. Rebekah sniffs on the phone "Find her scent and trace it, we will be there shortly" She then hangs up.

Stefan takes a large sniff of the air and instantly he catches on Caroline's scent, he follows it into the alley where he finds the body of a girl, Caroline's gun, an empty syringe and a note. Rebekah appears behind him with the others, sad looks mixed with angry looks. "I'm sorry Stefan" Rebekah whispers as she pulls him into her arms, Damon growls "How did this happen?"

"It's obvious she was ambushed" Klaus interrupts as he nudges the woman's body. Katherine in Elijah's arms stand at the end of the alley watching the family as they bicker, Kol stands beside them watching. "This is madness" Rebekah yells, silencing Damon and Klaus. "She's right" Kol agrees and earns nods from Elijah and Katherine.

"Nik, you're a hybrid and have a much better sense of smell than even I so you should try and track her. I however will read the note" Rebekah declares much to everybody's shock. Rebekah unfolds the note, quickly reading it she gasps. "What is it Bekah? What does it say?" Katherine asks flashing to Rebekah's side.

Katherine takes it from Rebekah and reads it aloud "Too late to save pretty little Caroline. She's mine now and always will be. Think of it as payback. In a large grey building far away from a centre, lies a girl. What used to be storage is now an empty room, only holding items that inflict pain"

"I don't understand it" Kol states.

"It's a riddle" Elijah clarifies as Klaus picks up Caroline's gun and examines how many bullets she had left.

* * *

Caroline groans and her eye lids flutter open. She scans her surrounds with blurry sight. Trying to move she discovers herself fastened to a chair with rope in only her underwear. She tries to call out but it is muffled behind the gag tied around her mouth. Looking down again she sees her body is marred with bruises. "Well now that our main guest has woken it's time to start the fun" A man says stepping from the shadows in front of Caroline. Behind her another man grips her neck; he begins sniffing down her neck earning a whimper from her. The second man whispers in her ear "Did you miss me?" The first man turns off the light and seconds later Caroline's scream echoes into the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

**A/N: If you don't like dark stories then don't read this chapter as there is lots of gore, blood, violence and rape. This is where the M-rated stuff comes in so don't read on if you don't like M-rated stuff-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Just to say when Klaus broke his curse he didn't need doppelganger blood he just needed the moonstone which was buried in the woods. Absolute thanks to my amazing beta MrsLeaMorgan for helping me edit this chapter and the next one :) **

* * *

"Please" Caroline whimpers as her body is dropped un-ceremoniously onto a dirty bed. "Quiet!" The first man snaps as he fastens the chains. First around Caroline's ankles then her wrists. "Tyler please don't let him kill me" She whispers and begins trying to pull free of the restraints. The man grabs her jaw in a crushing grip and she winces "Stop fighting or I will add more chains. Would you like that?" He says menacingly, Caroline shakes her head and he releases her roughly.

A girl approaches Tyler with a bag in her hands and a dazed look on her face. "I'm here for the beauty appointment Mr. Daniels" Tyler grins evilly and motions towards Caroline and the empty seat by the bed. The girl sits in the seat and places her bag on the bedside table. The man leaves the room and so Caroline uses the opportunity to beg Tyler "Tyler, please let me go. I swear I will tell nobody it was you. Please just let me go"

The man re-enters the room chuckling "She really does beg, you were right Tyler" He walks over to a chest of drawers and removes a bag of clear liquid and an IV tube. He then brings a moveable metal stand over. Caroline-realising what he plans to do-begins to squirm and move her arms away from him but she doesn't get far before he has her arm in a painfully tight grip and is inserting the IV drip attached to the bag of clear liquid.

"You said she has a stronger immune system than the others so this should keep her immobile whilst she is carefully prepped and after that we can start her on the stronger version" The man informs Tyler as he squeezes the clear bag, Caroline tenses as the liquid flows into her body. "Please" She slurs as the drug takes effect.

"Mikael you are sure this will be strong enough?" Tyler asks as the girl sat beside Caroline stares ahead waiting for instructions. "Of course" Mikael answers confidently as he walks out of the room. "You may begin your work now" Tyler announces to the girl who immediately begins taking baby wipes out of her bag, make-up bags and a hairbrush. She also removes a selection of different coloured underwear. Tyler takes them from her murmuring "I can deal with this when the time comes" Caroline's eyes nervously follow the girl's every move.

The girl begins cleaning Caroline's face and body with the baby wipes. She then proceeds to dry her body and begin applying numerous foundations to make Caroline's skin look as soft and natural as possible. Caroline whimpers quietly in the back of her throat as the girl begins putting a light eye shadow onto Caroline's eyelids. She then adds black eyeliner and mascara; afterwards the girl brushes Caroline's hair and spreads it out on the pillow around her head.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline groans as the girl packs away hours later and Tyler compels her. "Revenge" Tyler answers as he puts the chair in a dark corner of the room. Caroline's heartbeat speeds up "Revenge against whom?" She asks, Tyler smirks and responds "Against the originals, your family and you"

He settles between her feet at the end of the bed, Caroline immediately tenses. He runs his hands up her legs, all the way to her waist and then he leans into her ear and whispers "I've missed this, the feel of your weak body beneath mine" Caroline continues to struggle as Tyler begins planting kisses on her neck, bringing the blood up to the surface. He plunges his fangs into her soft skin and she moans painfully as her eyes drift closed.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK 5 YEARS AGO**_

"_Hey Caroline, please come on a date with me?" Tyler asks Caroline as she begins setting up the cheerleading music. Caroline turns around with her bitch face on. "No thanks Tyler. See I would rather date a loner than be with a cocky jock like you" She answers venomously, Bonnie and Elena smirk at Caroline's answer whereas Tyler looks like he is fuming. "Fine you ungrateful slut" He snaps storming off._

* * *

_**FLASHBACK 4 AND A HALF YEARS AGO**_

"_Klaus. There is something we need you to do for us" Bill Salvatore says as Klaus walks into the Salvatore Boarding house. "What can I do for you?" Klaus asks taking a seat. "There is a wolf called Tyler Lockwood who lives in the town and we need you to make him a hybrid and use the sire bond to stop him from attacking any of the public on full moons" Liz explains, Klaus nods and replies "He just needs to drink my blood and have his neck snapped. When he awakens he will be sired to me so that I may teach him control and after that I will un-sire him like I have with all my other hybrids" _

_Liz hands him a small vial, Klaus bites his wrist and fills the vial halfway. He then hands it back to Liz and says "Make sure he drinks it all" With that he flashes away._

* * *

_**4 YEARS AGO**_

"_Stefan, Damon what happened to you?" Caroline whispers as Stefan walks through the front door covered in blood, Damon follows closely behind in the same condition. "Bunch of idiotic vampires thought it would be funny to try and rip us apart" Damon remarks as he pours himself a Bourbon. "I'm glad Rebekah was close by otherwise they would have staked us" Stefan says to Caroline as he heads up to his bedroom._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Mikaelson Mansion:

"If you look at the last two sentences they seem to maybe apply to Caroline's situation. In a large grey building far away from a centre, lies a girl. So she is in a large, grey building in New Orleans but not by the centre of the city. What used to be storage is now an empty room, so some sort of warehouse. There are only a few warehouses but they are spread out. It is full of items that could harm Caroline" Stefan explains to the Mikaelson's, Damon, Bonnie and Elena.

"That's a lot of ground to cover" Damon states as Elena rests a hand on his shoulder, he squeezes it gently. "Well the police know she's missing, so do the FBI and the public have seen it on the TV so somebody will see her" Elijah reassures the room. "My locator spells don't work so somebody has to be blocking me" Bonnie reveals as she squeezes Kol's hand.

"Keep trying" Klaus snaps as he begins marking places Caroline could be on a map of New Orleans. "I can't, but I can try and speak with the spirits" Bonnie says as she grabs some candles and sits in the corner cross-legged. Moments after she closes her eyes they open again-wide with shock "I know roughly where she is" Bonnie whispers grabbing the map of the warehouse districts and circling the small area where Caroline is located. "I will call Alaric and get search teams out to speed up the process" Stefan says grabbing his phone.

* * *

Caroline gasps awake; her eyes begin darting round the room in a panic. She sees that she is tied to a chair again in only some of the underwear the girl had in her bag and is without an IV. Mikael turns-from where he is standing at a table- to face Caroline, in his hand is a gleaming knife. He walks towards her; once he is standing in front of her he stabs Caroline in the thigh. She lets out a piercing scream and so Mikael repeats the action several times on both legs. He leaves the knife in one of her legs.

Mikael steps over to the table taking two more knives, he then plants one in Caroline's other leg. She whimpers after screaming again, shivers wracking her body. Mikeal uses the third knife to cut a line along her arm, he then steps back admiring his work. "So tell me Caroline, are you and the _bastard child _involved?" He spits.

Caroline's red rimmed eyes snap up "N...no" She stammers, Mikeal chuckles and wraps his hand around the knife still embedded in her left leg, he gives it a sharp twist and Caroline's screams and cries fill the room. "Should we try that again?" He asks sarcastically. "There is nothing going on between us" Caroline says looking into his eyes. "LIES!" Mikeal yells, ripping the ropes from Caroline and dragging her by her hair back into the room with the bed.

He throws her on the bed, yanks both the knives out of her legs-throwing them to the floor-earning a scream from Caroline; he then removes the underwear and chains Caroline face down to the bed. She tries to fight him but doesn't succeed. Mikael then approaches the drawers and pulls out a long belt. Caroline sees him approaching from the corner of her eye and she begins to tremble in fear.

She sees him pick up the knives and she feels their cool blades as Mikael runs them along her legs. Then in one swift motion they are both embedded in the backs of her thighs earning a yell of pain from Caroline. She doesn't even know it's coming when Mikael slaps the belt across her bum, she cries out in shock and pain. When the belt is brought down on the knives Caroline screams, Mikael smiles at the reaction and does it at least 20 more times across the thighs. He then moves the belt back across her backside for at least 10 more minutes. Enough to leave many permanent marks, Caroline tries to pull herself away from the belt but the more she struggles and screams the more hits she receives, but the pain is too much for her to not respond to.

"Please" She chokes out after a good 15 minutes; Mikael doesn't relent until she begs in a low whisper "We are together, just stop. Please don't do it anymore. Please" Mikeal packs the belt away and pulls a new clear bag out from the next drawer down. He connects it to the tube and inserts the needle into Caroline's hand, not even bothering to remove the knives. "If you don't heal me then I'll die and your revenge won't be complete" Caroline murmurs as he squeezes the bag. He looks at her and smirks "You won't die. Yet"

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. If anybody has any questions or suggestions then either drop a review or a PM I always reply :) Also if anybody wants to make a cover for this story I would greatly appreciate it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the week as its all written but I have a fortnight of Mocks so bare with me :) ~Lucy x**


End file.
